Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 6: Small Steps - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Ein alter Zauberer erscheint in Camelot. Er zaubert im Schlosshof und verursacht einen Streit zwischen Arthur und Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Es ist ruhig im Schloss. König Arthur sitzt hinter einen langen Tisch im Ratszimmer. Vor sich liegen Berge von Papieren. Er liest, nimmt eine Feder und unterschreibt. Dann nimmt er das königliche Siegel und presst es in den heißen Wachs. Merlin reicht ihm das nächste Dokument und die Prozedur beginnt von vorn. Als Arthur das letzte Dokument siegelt, sieht er zu Merlin auf: "Waren das jetzt alle?" Merlin grinst: "Ja, alle." Arthur seufzt und schiebt die Dokumente ein Stück von sich weg und legt seinen Kopf auf den Tisch: "Ich hasse diese Bürokratie. Ich bin total erledigt. Meine Hand schmerzt und mein Kopf raucht." Merlin sammelt die Dokumente ein, dabei sieht er zu Arthur rüber: "Jetzt kommt schon, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Einmal in der Woche! Ich arbeite jeden Tag so hart." Arthur setzt sich wieder auf: "Du? Arbeiten? Du stehst doch den ganzen Tag nur rum. Arbeiten habe ich dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Merlin zieht einen Flunsch und bringt die Schriftrollen aus dem Zimmer. Als er kurze Zeit später zurückkommt, sitzt Arthur noch immer an derselben Stelle. Er sieht Merlin an: "Ach komm Merlin, lach doch mal. Seit wann verstehst du denn keinen Spaß mehr?" Merlin lächelt. Arthur beobachtet seinen Freund, der bereits die nächsten Schriftrollen unter dem Arm hat: "So ist besser. Aber wieso muss ich hier eigentlich für gute Laune sorgen? Du könntest dir ruhig mehr Mühe geben und mich unterhalten." Er grinst Merlin an. Merlin seufzt und bringt auch diese Schriftrollen hinaus. Als er wiederkommt, fügt er hinzu: "Ich bin Diener, kein Hofnarr." Arthur findet Gefallen an dem Spiel: "Nicht?" Er provoziert ihn: "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich wette, das Jonglieren war ein Zufallstreffer." Er grinst ihn breit an. Merlin sieht Arthur skeptisch an, als dieser aufsteht und seinen Stuhl vom Tisch weg in seine Richtung dreht und sich wieder setzt. Nun sitzt ihm sein König genau gegenüber.

Arthur macht mit beiden Armen eine einladende Bewegung: "Komm schon Merlin, überrasche mich. Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit mich zu beeindrucken." Merlin sieht unsicher zu Tür. Arthur folgt seinem Blick: "Keine Sorge, es wird uns niemand stören. Sie wissen, was ich heute mache. An diesem Tag bin ich immer unausstehlich, da gehen mir alle aus dem Weg. Du bist immer der Einzige, der mich erträgt." Er grinst breit. Merlin kommt ein Stück näher und sieht seinem Freund in die Augen: "Seid Ihr sicher?" Arthur lächelt: "Komm schon, lass sehen!" Er macht es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequem und sieht Merlin erwartungsvoll an. Merlin stellt sich in Pose, er faltet beide Hände und flüstert etwas hinein. Seine Augenfarbe wechselt von blau zu orange zurück zu blau. Arthur sieht ihm gespannt zu: "Und? Ich sehe nichts." Merlin lächelt: "Nicht so ungeduldig!" Er wirft seine Hände in die Luft. Plötzlich rieseln kleine weiße Schneeflocken auf Arthur herab. Arthur sieht ihnen nach und streckt eine Hand aus. Er fängt einige der Schneekristalle in der Luft. Sie schmelzen auf seiner Handfläche. Arthur sieht wieder nach oben und beobachtet fasziniert, wie die letzten Schneeflocken zu Boden fallen. Nach ein paar Sekunden ist alles vorbei, die Schneeflocken sind geschmolzen. Alles was bleibt sind ein paar feuchte Flecken auf dem Boden.

Als Arthur in Merlins Gesicht sieht, lächelt dieser seelig. Seine Augen strahlen. Arthur schmunzelt: "Das war wundervoll. Du bist also doch zu was zu gebrauchen. Danke Merlin." Merlins Lächeln verzerrt sich. In seinen Augen steht plötzlich Trauer und Einsamkeit: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte das öfter für Euch tun. Ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dabei gesehen zu werden." Er sieht zu Boden. Arthur steht auf und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu: "Du weißt, ich habe das Gesetz bereits ein wenig gelockert. Camelot hat bereits einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan." Merlin nickt: "Werde ich jemals ich sein können? Werden die Menschen Magie irgendwann wieder akzeptieren?" Arthur legt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter: "Merlin, wenn wir allein sind, kannst du in meiner Gegenwart immer du selbst sein. Ich vertraue dir." Merlin seufzt: "Ich werde mich immer verstecken müssen." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Vorerst bliebt dir keine Wahl. Es ist eine Sache harmlose Schneeflocken herbeizuzaubern, es ist eine andere Seite der Magie, die großen Schaden anrichten kann. Und die Menschen vertrauen der Magie zur Zeit nunmal nicht. Ich bin mir immernoch nicht sicher, ob ich es tue." Merlin schluckt: "Ich weiß. Aber ich könnte Euch niemals Schaden zufügen." Arthur lächelt und drückt seine Schulter: "Das weiß ich doch Merlin. Aber wenn ich deine Magie offiziell erlaube, muss ich sie anderen auch erlauben. Soweit sind die Menschen in Camelot noch nicht. Sie haben so oft darunter gelitten."

Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sie das von heute auf morgen vergessen. Das braucht Zeit." Er nimmt seine Hand von Merlins Schulter und lächelt ihn an: "Merlin sieh mich an." Merlin nimmt den Kopf hoch und sieht in die Augen seines Freundes und Königs. In seinen Augenwinkeln schimmern Tränen. Arthur lächelt und fügt hinzu: "Immerhin musst du dich nicht mehr vor mir oder Gwaine verstecken, das ist doch schon ein Anfang. Und im Notfall darfst du deine Magie auch in der Öffentlichkeit einsetzen. Das ist doch besser als nichts. Ich weiß, es ist nur ein kleiner Schritt. Zu klein für dich, aber ein großer für die Einwohner von Camelot." Für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen beide einfach nur da und sehen einander an. Beide lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

Es klopft. Beide schrecken zusammen. Arthur fasst sich als Erster. Er setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl und ruft: "Herein!" Die Tür geht auf und Sir Leon kommt hereingestürmt. Er sieht zunächst seinen König, dann Merlin an. Er hält inne: "Komme ich ungelegen?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein. Alles in Ordnung." Sie Leon fasst sich wieder und geht weiter auf Arthur zu. Hinter ihm betreten zwei Wachen, die in der Mitte einen alten Mann halten, das Zimmer. Arthur zieht verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht zu Merlin herüber. Merlin, der sich mittlerweile auch wieder gefasst hat, zuckt mit den Schultern. Arthur steht auf und geht um den Tisch herum. Direkt vor dem Mann, den die Wachen mittlerweile zu Boden gestoßen haben, bleibt er stehen. Er sieht zunächst zu dem alten Mann herab. Dann sieht er zu Sir Leon herüber, der nun fast in gleicher Höhe mit ihm steht: "Was ist hier los?" Sir Leon macht eine Verbeugung: "Sire, wir haben diesen Mann dabei beobachtet, wie er im Schloßhof Magie praktiziert hat."

Arthur schaut wieder zu dem alten Mann herunter: "Magie praktiziert?" Sie Leon nickt: "Ja, Sire. Er hat die Kinder der Stadt belustigt, indem er Schmetterlinge erscheinen ließ. Außerdem hat er allen Frauen eine Blume herbeigezaubert." Arthur lächelt und sieht wieder zu Sir Leon auf: "Das hört sich für mich eher nach Kunststücken an als nach Magie." Gerade als Arthur zu seinem Stuhl zurückkehren will, fügt Sir Leon hinzu: "Das dachten wir zunächst auch. Bis wir sahen, wie seine Augen die Farbe wechselten. Es war eindeutig Magie." Arthur hält inne, für einen kurzen Augenblick sieht er zu Merlin herüber. Der Schreck und die Furcht vor dem was kommt, steht ihm im Gesicht geschrieben. Arthur wendet sich wieder Sir Leon zu: "Und ist jemand zu Schaden gekommen?" Sie Leon schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, Sire. Aber laut Gesetz steht allein das Praktizieren von Magie unter Strafe, es sei denn es wurde angewandt um jemand Anderen oder sich selbst zu verteidigen." Arthur seufzt: "Danke Sir Leon, ich kenne das Gesetz." Missmutig sieht er zu dem alten Mann herab: "Wer seid Ihr? Und was wollt Ihr hier in Camelot?"

Der alte Mann sieht zu Arthur auf: "MyLord, meine Name ist Ruwen. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann, der seiner Familie nicht weiter zur Last fallen wollte. Daher bin ich nach Camelot gekommen. Einmal vor meinem Tod wollte ich die berühmte Stadt sehen. Meine Tochter hat mir diesen Wunsch erfüllt." Arthur lächelt, dann verfinstert sich seine Miene: "Und stimmt es, dass Ihr Magie benutzt habt?" Der alte Mann nickt, er schwärmt: "Diese wundervolle Stadt mit ihren netten Bewohnern hat mich einfach tief berührt. Ich wollte den Menschen etwas zurückgeben. Da ich aber über wenig Geld verfüge, erschien mir dies als die beste Lösung. Ich bezahle mit dem was mir möglich ist, mit dem was ich am Besten kann, mit Magie. Ich erfreue die Menschen und lenke sie von ihrem tristen Alltag ab." Arthur staunt: "Wußtet Ihr nicht, dass Magie in Camelot verboten ist?" Der alte Mann lächelt: "Das weiß ein jeder. Aber ich habe mir einen Traum erfüllt, ich habe die Magie nach Camelot zurückgebracht, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten." In seine Augen steht Stolz und Zufriedenheit, von Todesangst oder Reue keine Spur. Arthur wundert sich noch immer, er schüttelt den Kopf: "Ihr lasst mir keine Wahl." Er sieht zu Sir Leon rüber: "Werft Ihn in den Kerker. Seine Gerichtsverhandlung findet in zwei Tagen statt." Sie Leon verneigt sich und dreht sich um. Er verlässt das Ratszimmer. Die beiden Wachen ziehen den alten Mann hoch und laufen mit ihm hinter ihm her.

Arthur sieht ihnen nach, erneut schüttelt er den Kopf. Dann dreht er sich zu Merlin um. Merlin sieht ihn entsetzt an. Arthurs Magen krampft sich zusammen, als er einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu macht: "Merlin, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich.." Aus Merlins Augen perlt eine Träne herab, dann noch eine und noch eine. Er wendet sich ab: "Bitte. Das könnt Ihr doch nicht wirklich machen. Er hat niemandem etwas getan." Er wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen. In der Zwischenzeit ist Arthur von hinten an ihn herangetreten: "Er wurde dabei gesehen, wie er Schmetterlinge und Blumen erscheinen lassen hat." Wütend dreht Merlin sich zu seinem König zurück: "Ja, genau. Er hat die Menschen unterhalten. Er hat genau das Gleiche gemacht, wie ich zuvor in diesem Raum, er hat jemanden mit Magie erfreut." Arthur legt seine Hände auf Merlins Schultern und zieht ihn ein Stück zu sich heran: "Du kennst das Gesetz. Er wurde dabei gesehen. Das ist der Unterschied." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich einen König zum Freund habe und er nicht!" Er stößt seinen Freund von sich und verlässt wütend das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Der alte Zauberer sitzt in seiner Zelle auf der dort aufgestellten Liege. Merlin betritt den Kerker. Er trägt ein Tablett mit einem Teller Suppe und Brot. In der anderen Hand trägt er einen Krug Wasser. Er nickt der Wache zu, die die Zelle des alten Mannes bewacht. Der Wachmann öffnet mit einem Schlüssel die Zelle und lässt Merlin eintreten. Danach verschließt er sie wieder. Merlin setzt sich zu dem alten Zauberer auf die Liege und reicht ihm das Tablett. Er lächelt ihn aufmunternd an: "Ich heiße Merlin. Ich bringe Euch etwas zu Essen. Bitte, die Suppe ist köstlich. Probiert sie!" Der alte Zauberer sieht den jungen Mann, der da vor ihm sitzt, verwundert an. Dann nimmt er den Teller und den Löffel vom Tablett und beginnt zu essen: "Du hast Recht. Sie ist wirklich lecker. Hast du das gekocht?" Merlin nickt. Traurig sieht er zu ihm auf: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für Euch tun." Jetzt schaut der alte Mann noch verwunderter zu Merlin rüber. Er sieht ihn genau an, dann unterbricht er sein Mahl: "Wieso tust du das für mich? Ich dachte, dass alle Bewohner von Camelot Zauberer hassen?"

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich weiß, dass nicht die Magie schlecht ist, sondern dass nur der Zauberer, der sie verwendet, für die Wirkung verantwortlich ist. Ihr habt mit Eurer Magie niemandem geschadet. Ich verstehe Arthur einfach nicht. Es tut mir leid." Der alte Zauberer lächelt: "Merlin, so war doch dein Name?" Merlin nickt. "Merlin, dass ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Aber ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme." Merlin sieht dem Mann in die Augen: "Darf ich Euch etwas fragen? Bitte!" Der alte Zauberer lächelt: "Du willst wissen, wieso ich öffentlich gezaubert habe, nicht wahr?" Merlin nickt erneut: "Ihr hattet doch keinen Grund Euch zu offenbaren. Ihr wusstet, das Magie zu benutzen, verboten ist. Dennoch habt Ihr es getan, Ihr habt gezaubert." Jetzt stellt der alte Mann seinen Teller auf die Liege, dann beginnt er zu erklären: "Merlin, natürlich hätte ich nicht zaubern brauchen. Ich hätte mich wie bisher verleugnen können. Aber irgendwann kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem du erkennst, dass du das schon viel zu Lange getan hast. Ich hatte es einfach satt immer zu verbergen, wer ich wirklich bin." Er lächelt, dann fährt er fort: "Außerdem bin ich alt Merlin. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren."

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Außer Eurem Leben!" "Merlin, Camelot hat bereits einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan. Magie ist nicht mehr die Ausgeburt allen Übels. Dein König hat die Gesetze bereits einmal angepasst. Ich habe mich bewusst entschieden, hier zu zaubern und damit mein Leben zu geben. Ich kannte doch die Konsequenzen, die folgen werden. Aber ich habe die Diskussion um die Magie wieder angefeuert. Das ist mein Beitrag für die Zukunft und dafür sterbe ich gern." Merlin sieht ihn bewundernd an: "Ihr habt das absichtlich getan?" Der alte Mann lächelt erneut und legt seine Hand auf Merlins Bein: "Merlin, ich bin alt. Aber du bist jung. Dir gehört die Zukunft. Du wirst den Tag erleben, an dem du hier ohne zu überlegen zaubern kannst. Ohne dich vor Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen. Dann wirst du hoffentlich an mich denken." Merlin ist verblüfft: "Woher wisst Ihr..?" Jetzt greift der Zauberer wieder zu seinem Teller: "Deswegen. Nur ein Zauberer macht sich Sorgen um einen Zauberer."

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig. Arthur darf Euch nicht hinrichten." Der alte Mann sieht ihm eneut in die Augen: "Du bist der Grund nicht wahr? Du bist der Grund, weshalb er die Gesetze überhaupt verändert hat." Er lächelt: "Das ist schön zu wissen. Ich freue mich für dich. Wirklich. Das gibt mir Hoffnung für die Zukunft und für alle, die so sind wie wir." Merlin sieht traurig zu Boden: "Mag sein, aber für Euch wird es zu spät sein." Jetzt redet der alte Mann Merlin ernsthaft ins Gewissen: "Merlin, du redest bereits von meiner Hinrichtung, als ob das schon beschlossen ist. Ich habe ein Recht auf eine Gerichtsverhandlung. Vergiß das nicht." Merlin seufzt: "Ich habe trotzdem wenig Hoffnung für Euch. Arthur ist ein guter Mensch, aber er lässt sich sehr von seinen Beratern und Gesetzen leiten. Ich werde sehen, was ich für Euch tun kann. Ich werde mit ihm reden, aber ich kann Euch nichts versprechen." Der alte Mann nickt ihm freundlich zu, dann setzt er sein Mahl fort. Merlin steht auf und tritt wieder an die Zellertür. Der Wachmann erscheint und öffnet die Tür erneut. Merlin schlüpft heraus. Er dreht sich nochmal zu ihm um: "Danke." Dann verlässt er den Kerker. Der alte Zauberer sieht ihm lächelnd nach.


	4. Chapter 4

König Arthur und seine Königin essen zu Abend. Sie sitzen einander gegenüber. Merlin schenkt seinem König Wein ein. Über allem liegt eisiges Schweigen, das sonst so gut gelaunte Trio weiß nicht mit der angespannten Situation umzugehen. Gwen fasst sich ein Herz, als sie schließlich zu Merlin aufsieht und ihn anspricht: "Merlin, ich weiß, dass du im Kerker warst. Wie geht es ihm, wie geht es dem alten Mann?" Arthur hält die Luft an, er sieht vorsichtig zu Merlin auf. Merlin lässt den Krug sinken, er weiß nicht recht, was er antworten soll. Zaghaft beginnt er zu reden: "Ja, ich war im Kerker. Ich habe ihm etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken gebracht." Arthur legt seine Gabel nieder, sein Appetit ist ihm vergangen. Merlin sieht zu ihm herab: "Schmeckt Euch Euer Abendessen heute nicht?" Arthur fährt ihn an, er hat die Geduld verloren: "Merlin, verdammt!" Gwen versucht die Situation zu beruhigen: "Bitte Arthur." Sie sieht zu Merlin auf: "Merlin, das Essen war sehr gut. Wie immer. Würdest du bitte abräumen?" Merlin nickt, als er die Teller zusammenstellt, tropft eine einzelne Träne auf den obersten Teller. Dennoch haben sowohl Arthur und Gwen es bemerkt. Es ist wieder Gwen, die das Wort ergreift: "Merlin, wieso machst du nicht Feierabend für heute? Wir kommen auch mal ohne dich zurecht. Ruh dich aus." Merlin nickt, stellt die Teller ab und verlässt ohne sich umzudrehen das Zimmer. Beim hinausgehen, wischt er sich noch mit seinem rechten Ärmel über seine Augen.

Als die Tür zufällt, atmet Arthur sichtlich erleichtert auf. Er sieht Gwen in die Augen: "Danke. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." Gwen steht auf und umrundet den Tisch. Sie tritt hinter ihren Mann und legt die Arme um ihn: "Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen." Arthur legt seinen Kopf zurück an ihre Brust: "Es ist so verzwickt. Er ist mein treuester Freund. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Aber ich kann auch die Gesetze nicht ignorieren. Sie sind eindeutig. Zauberei, die nicht der Verteidigung dient, ist verboten. Der alte Mann wusste das sehr gut." Er schließt die Augen. Gwen streicht ihm über den Kopf: "Arthur, du musst tun, was du für richtig hälst. Merlin wird deine Entscheidung akzeptieren, ich bin mir sicher." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Vielleicht, aber es wird immer zwischen uns stehen."

Gwen löst sich von ihm und geht zu ihrem Platz zurück: "Und die Alternative? Wenn du den Zauberer nicht hinrichten lässt? Du bist der König, du hast die Gesetze bereits einmal geändert, du könntest es wieder tun." Arthur öffnet die Augen, er sieht zu ihr herüber: "Denkst du nicht, dass ich darüber nicht schon nachgedacht hätte? Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Du weißt das. Ich brauche dazu die Unterstützung des Rates und des Volkes. Und die habe ich derzeit, wenn es um Magie geht, nicht." Gwen lächelt: "Aber du hast noch Zeit, als weiser König hast du die Gerichtsverhandlung erst in zwei Tagen angesetzt. Rede mit den Rittern der Tafelrunde. Sprich mit dem Rat. Aber lass dir Zeit bei deiner Entscheidung. Du musst dir dabei sicher sein. Welche Entscheidung du auch triffst, du musst dir dabei sicher sein. Nur dann, wirst du dir selbst und deinem Freund anschließend noch in die Augen sehen können." Sie lächelt. Und zum ersten Mal, seit dem Moment an dem der Zauberer zur Tür des Ratszimmers hereingebracht wurde, kann Arthur wieder lächeln.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin betritt die gemeinsamen Gemächer, die er mit seinem Mentor und Freund Gaius teilt. Gaius hat ihn bereits erwartet, er sieht ihn an. Jetzt kann sich Merlin nicht mehr zusammenreißen, er fällt ihm in die Arme. Er schluchzt laut. Gaius drückt ihn fest an sich: "Ich weiß Merlin, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid." Als Merlin sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, löst er sich von seinem Freund. Er sieht ihm in die Augen: "Wie kann er nur? Wie kann er es auch nur erwägen? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht." Gaius sieht ihn traurig an: "Er hat keine Wahl. Die Gesetze sind eindeutig." Merlin ist aufgebracht: "Die Gesetze, die Gesetze. Was ist mit der Tatsache, dass der Mann niemandem Schaden zugefügt hat? Er hat nur Schmetterlinge und Blumen herbeigezaubert. Mehr nicht." Gaius nickt: "Aber auch nicht weniger."

Merlin ist verärgert: "Auf wessen Seite steht Ihr eigentlich?" Gaius nimmt Merlin wieder in den Arm: "Merlin, du weisst doch, ich bin immer auf deiner Seite. Ich würde alles für dich geben. Aber manche Sachen stehen eben nicht in deiner Macht. Auch wenn die noch so groß ist." Merlin lehnt seinen Kopf an seine Schulter: "Entschuldigt. Ich weiß, dass ihr nichts dafür könnt. Es ist nur so ungerecht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." Gaius streicht seinem Ziehsohn tröstend über den Kopf: "Merlin, warte doch erstmal ab. Noch ist nichts entschieden. Die Gerichtsverhandlung steht doch noch aus." Traurig schließt der junge Zauberer die Augen: "Ich war im Kerker. Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Aber ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wieso er das getan hat. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es ist, sich nicht zu verstecken. Es war ein Fehler." Gaius seufzt: "Ach Merlin, du wärst doch gar nicht du, wenn du nicht zu ihm gegangen wärst." Merlin läuft eine weitere Träne aus den Augen, sie hinterlässt einen kleinen nassen Fleck auf der Tunika seines Mentors.

"Gaius, er hat das absichtlich getan. Er hat in dem Wissen gezaubert, dafür zu sterben. Er sagte, er will die Diskussion um das Magieverbot wieder entfachen. Er opfert sich für uns Magier. Er opfert sich für mich! Wie soll ich damit umgehen, sagt es mir?" Gaius drückt ihn ein Stück näher an sich: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld Merlin. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Merlin verzweifelt: "Aber es war meine Aufgabe, die Magie ins Königreich zurückzubringen." Gaius drückt ihn von sich weg, er sieht ihm in die Augen: "Merlin, du bist nicht für die Entscheidung des Mannes verantwortlich. Du bist nicht für ihn verantwortlich. Du hast selbst gesagt, er hat sich willentlich dafür entschieden." Merlin nickt, er nickt. Und eine weitere Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht. Gaius trocknet sie mit seinen Händen, er wischt ihm über das Gesicht. "Ach Merlin, komm. Lächle. Vertraue Arthur, vertraue Gwen. Das hast du doch immer getan. Vertraue ihnen auch jetzt. Vertraue deinen Freunden." Merlin versucht zu lächeln, es funktoniert aber nicht wirklich. Trotzdem ist er ein wenig zuversichtlicher als vorher. Gaius macht einen Schritt zur Seite: "Komm, lass uns was Essen. Du hast doch sicher Hunger." Merlin nickt und folgt seinem Freund zu Tisch.


	6. Chapter 6

Als die Tafelrunde sich am nächsten Tag versammelt hat, betreten auch der König und die Königin den Thronsaal. Merlin hat sich etwas beruhigt, er ist wie immer an der Seite seines Königs. Als sie den Thronsaal betreten, sieht Arthur sich noch einmal nach Merlin um. Er nickt seinem zaubernden Freund zu. Die Tafelrunde hat sich wieder etwas gefüllt. Nur wenige Plätze sind noch leer. Der leere Platz, der Merlin sofort ins Auge fällt, ist der seines Freundes Sir Gwaine. Der Ritter, der jetzt in Königin Annis Königreich verweilt. Ein Stich durchfährt ihn, es macht ihm bewusst, wie sehr er den Freund mit seinem Humor vermisst. Als Arthur und Gwen Platz nehmen, setzen sich auch alle anderen Mitglieder der Tafelrunde. Auch Merlins Mentor Gaius ist anwesend, er hat den Platz rechts neben dem König eingenommen. Sir Leon sitzt neben der Königin. Ihnen gegenüber sitzen Sir Percival und Sir Galahad. Merlin hat mit einigem Abstand seinen Platz hinter seinem König eingenommen. Er atmet tief durch. Gespannt verfolgt er, wie sich Sir Leon erhebt um die Versammlung zu eröffnen.

Der Ritter steht neben seiner Königin und sieht in die Runde: "MyLord, MyLady, Ritter und Freunde, hiermit eröffne ich die heutige Sitzung der Tafelrunde." Er wendet sich seinem König zu: "MyLord, wenn Ihr beginnen möchtet?" Arthur nickt und erhebt sich, zeitgleich setzt sich Sir Leon wieder auf seinen Platz. Arthur sieht zunächst ebenfalls in die Runde: "Mitglieder der Tafelrunde, ich möchte heute mit euch über ein Thema diskutieren, welches mir in besonderem Maße am Herzen liegt." Er hält kurz inne und sieht zu Merlin hinüber, bevor er sich wieder der Tafelrunde zuwendet. "Wir Ihr wisst, wird morgen eine Gerichtsverhandlung betreffend des Zauberers, der im Schloßhof seine Magie anwendete, stattfinden." Er atmet einmal tief durch, dann fährt er fort: "Ich möchte, dass wir gemeinsam überdenken, wie wir diesen Vorfall bewerten wollen. Sicherlich sind die Gesetze in einen solchen Fall eindeutig, ich gebe aber zu bedenken, dass der Mann niemandem Schaden zugefügt hat. Im Gegenteil, er hat die Menschen erheitert und dem grauen Alltag etwas Freude beschert und somit zum Wohle des Volkes beigetragen." Der König lässt seinen Blick erneut durch die Runde schweifen, dann setzt er sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Gwen lächelt ihn an und nimmt seine Hand.

Gemurmel erhebt sich, es wird unruhig im Saal. Daher erhebt sich nun Sir Leon erneut um die Teilnehmer zu ermahnen: "Mitglieder der Tafelrunde, Gespräche hinter vorgehaltener Hand bringen uns hier nicht weiter. Ich bitte jeden, der seine Meinung kund tun und zur Lösung des Anliegens betragen möchte, sich zu erheben und offen zu sprechen." Er setzt sich wieder und nickt seiner Köngin zu.

Jetzt erhebt sich dem Königspaar gegenüber ein Ritter. In seinem Gesicht steht Entschlossenheit, als er beginnt zu sprechen: "MyLord, MyLady, Ritter und Freunde. Ich habe mich bereits einmal gefragt, weshalb Ihr MyLord die Gesetze über den Umgang mit Magie entschärft habt. Heute höre ich erneut, dass Ihr zweifelt, ob die Hinrichtung eines Mannes, der wissentlich und ohne Reue Magie in Camelot praktiziert hat, richtig ist." Er sieht in die Runde, dann fügt er hinzu: "Ich bin mir dessen sicher, denn ich hielt schon die erste Aufweichung des Gesetzes für falsch. Seht nur, was es gebracht hat. Da kommt ein Mann nach Camelot und zaubert ohne Not. Ich sage, reicht diesen Zauberern einen Finger und sie nehmen die ganze Hand. Daher verlange ich, dass dem Gesetz entsprechend gehandelt wird. Wir können nicht erlauben, dass diese Zauberer uns auf der Nase herumtanzen." Er setzt sich und wieder schwillt der Geräuschpegel an.

Die Mitglieder der Tafelrunde sehen nun erwartungsvoll zu ihrem König. Dieser erhebt sich erneut und ergreift das Wort. "Ich verstehe Euren Einwand vollkommen, doch bitte ich Euch erneut zu bedenken, was der Zauberer mit seinem Handeln bezwecken wollte. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist kein schlechter Mensch, nur weil er zaubern kann. Und einmal ein Leben genommen, kann man es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich bitte Euch daher, noch einmal ob der Härte der zu erwartenden Strafe zu überlegen. Ich stimme Euch dagegen in einem Punkt voll und ganz zu. Der Mann hat gegen ein geltendes Gesetz verstoßen und muss bestraft werden. Nur sollte die Höhe der Strafe angesichts der Tat angemessen erscheinen." Er setzt sich wieder.

Gaius erhebt sich: "Ich folge ganz der Meinung des Königs. Camelot ist ein gerechtes Königreich. Daher sollten auch gerechte Strafen auf unrechte Taten erfolgen. Das Herbeizaubern von Schmetterlingen und Blumen, mit dem Tod zu bestrafen, wirft uns in die Zeit zurück, als Uther noch König war. Camelot hat sich seit dem stark entwickelt. Wir sollten diesen Fortschritt nicht aufs Spiel setzen, wegen eines Gesetzes, das meiner Meinung nach längst abgeschafft worden sein sollte." Er sieht in die Runde, dann zu seinem König und zu seiner Königin, bevor er sich wieder setzt.

Ein weiterer Ritter erhebt sich: "Ich bin anderer Ansicht. Ich möchte den Fortschritt ebensowenig gefährden wie Ihr. Aber Fortschritt um jeden Preis halte ich für grundweg falsch. Ich erinnere nur an Morgana und an Mordred. Erinnert Euch, was die Magie aus beiden gemacht hat. Erinnert Euch, wieviele tapferer Ritter tot sind, wegen dieser beiden. Wenn wir Magie erlauben, und das tun wir, wenn wir diesen Mann nicht entsprechend den Gesetzen bestrafen, müssen wir uns bewusst sein, dass wir damit weitere Zauberer wie Morgana und Mordred zu erwarten haben. Ich bin daher dafür den Zauberer entsprechend den Gesetzen zu behandeln und ihn, sofern er verurteilt wird, hinzurichten."

Nun erhebt sich sogar die Königin. Sie sieht in die Tafelrunde. "Ich bitte Euch, überdenkt diese Forderung. Ich habe selbst unter zu voreiligen Schlüssen gelitten, als mein Vater, der nur mit einem Zauberer gesehen wurde, getötet wurde. Auch habe ich persönlich Leid durch Zauberei erfahren, da sie mich meines Bruders beraubt hat. Aber ohne die Zauberer wäre auch dieses Königreich gänzlich untergegangen. Ich bitte Euch, erinnert Euch an die Schlacht, die hier noch immer Lücken in unserer Gemeinschaft hinterlässt. Es war ein Zauberer, der das Königreich gerettet hat." Sie setzt sich wieder. Erneut erhebt sich Stimmengewirr.

Ein weiterer Ritter der Tafelrunde erhebt sich: "MyLord, MyLady, es erweckt mir persönlich den Eindruck, als hättet Ihr Euch bereits entschieden vom Gesetz abzuweichen. Ich frage mich also, was diese Farce bedeutet. Ich dachte, dieses Königreich und diese Tafelrunde, beschließt gemeinsam. War nicht genau das unsere Stärke in den letzten Jahren? War nicht unsere Stärke daraufbegründet, dass wir alle Entscheidungen gemeinsam getragen haben? Ihr habt Recht, ohne den Zauberer hätten wir die Schlacht verloren. Aber ich gebe auch zu bedenken, dass es ohne Zauberei erst gar nicht dazu gekommen wäre." Als er sich setzt, sehen alle gespannt zu ihrem König.

Als Arthur sich erhebt, läuft es Merlin eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er ahnt, was jetzt kommt. Sein König sieht in die Runde, bevor er seine Stimme erhebt: "Ihr habt Recht, ich bin der Meinung, dass der Zauberer, sofern er denn für schuldig befunden wird, nicht hingerichtet werden soll. Ich weiß aber auch, da gebe ich Euch Recht, dass wir diese Entscheidung gemeinsam fällen müssen." Er seufzt: "Ich werde versuchen eine Entscheidung im Einklang mit der Tafelrunde zu finden, denn die Tafelrunde ist Camelot. Ich bitte daher, alle Anwesenden, die meiner Meinung sind, den Zauberer nicht hinzurichten, sich zu erheben. Ich bitte alle, die der Meinung sind, dass die Höhe der Strafe der Tat angemessen sein muss, sich zu erheben." Er sieht in die Runde. Nach einigen Sekunden eisigen Schweigens erheben sich Sir Percival und Sir Galahad. Von ihrem Beispiel ermutigt, folgen weitere Ritter. Gaius und Gwen haben sich bereits ebenfalls von ihren Plätzen erhoben. Seiner Königin folgend, steht auch Sir Leon auf. Dennoch, zusammen sind sie noch immer zu wenig. Der Großteil des Rates sitzt verbissen auf ihren Plätzen. Der König seufzt: "Damit ist die Entscheidung gefallen, der Zauberer wird den Gesetzen entsprechend behandelt. Ich werde mich der Mehrheit der Tafelrunde nicht widersetzen." Sir Leon fügt noch hinzu: "Damit beende ich die heutige Diskussion und Tafelrunde." Mit diesen Worten erheben sich nun auch die restlichen Mitgleider der Tafelrunde und entfernen sich einer nach dem anderen. Gwen drückt mit ihrer Hand die Schulter ihres Mannes: "Du hast es immerhin versucht." Aufbauend lächelt sie ihn an um zusammen mit Gaius den Saal zu verlassen. Als sich die Türen schließen, bleiben der König und sein Diener allein im Saal zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur und Merlin sind allein im Thronsaal zurückgeblieben. Der König steht noch immer an seinem Platz an der Tafelrunde. Langsam dreht er sich zu seinem Diener um: "Merlin,ich.." Sein Freund schüttelt nur den Kopf, er kämpft bereits wieder mit aufsteigenden Tränen. Er rührt sich nicht, er steht wie erstarrt. Arthur fasst sich ein Herz und geht auf seinen Diener zu: "Merlin, ich weiß genau, wie du dich jetzt fühlst.." Augenblicklich verändert sich Merlins Starre und Fassungslosigkeit in Wut: "Ihr wißt wie es mir geht? Ihr wißt gar nichts!" Er schreit seinen König an: "Ihr wißt überhaupt nicht, wie es mir geht! Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie es ist, sich ein lebenlang verstecken zu müssen. Ihr habt nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, immer den Idioten spielen zu müssen, nur um immer im Hintergrund abtauchen zu können. Ihr könnt nicht mal erahnen, wie es sich anfühlt, sich selbst verleugnen zu müssen. Und Ihr wollt wissen, wie ich mich fühle? Ihr wisst nichts!"

Arthur legt eine Hand auf die Schulter seinen aufgebrachten Freundes, der sich aber nicht beruhigen lässt: "Und diese, diese sogenannten Mitglieder des Rates, sie nehmen für sich in Anspruch, was mir verwährt bleiben soll! Alles was ich will, alles was ich immer wollte, ist meine Freiheit! Sie verurteilen einen Menschen aufgrund von Vorurteilen! Sie kennen weder den Zauberer im Kerker noch irgendeinen Anderen! Alle, an die sie denken können, sind Morgana und Mordred! Dass nennt man Sippenhaftung! Ich bin nicht verantwortlich für die Untaten anderer Zauberer, genausowenig wie sie nicht für die Untaten verantwortlich sind von Mördern ihresgleichen." Er schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. Sein König versucht noch einmal seinen Freund zu erreichen: "Merlin, ich habe es wirklich versucht. Du hast selbst gesehen, dass die Zauberei hier keine Akzeptanz hat."

Merlin sieht dem König in die Augen: "Das ist schön einfach nicht wahr? Jetzt sind die Anderen Schuld. Ihr seit der König! Und ihr trefft die Entscheidungen! Manchmal sollte man einfach tun, was richtig ist. Das habt Ihr mich mal gelehrt. Ihr habt immer getan, was Ihr für richtig gehalten habt. Wo ist der Mann geblieben? Stattdessen verkriecht Ihr Euch hinter Eurer Tafelrunde und Eurem Rat, dabei wißt Ihr es besser! Ihr wißt doch, dass die Magie nicht schlecht ist, sondern es immer auf den Zauberer ankommt. Ihr habt soeben über ein Schicksal entschieden, dass hätte auch ich sein können! Habt Ihr je darüber nachgedacht? Was wäre passiert, wenn mich jemand beobachtet hätte, als ich die Schneeflocken hebeigezaubert habe? So ist es natürlich einfacher. Jemanden hinzurichten, den man nicht kennt, ist immer einfach." Arthur sieht seinen Freund hilflos an: "Es tut mir leid."

Merlin ist verzweifelt, erneut kocht die Wut in ihm hoch: "Es tut Euch leid? Das ist alles, was Ihr dazuzusagen habt?" Traurig sieht er seinen Freund an: "Habt Ihr auch nur eine Vorstellung von dem, was ich all die Jahre für Euch und Camelot getan habe? Und was habe ich dafür erhalten? Alles was ich immer wollte, war Eure Akzeptanz. Ich wollte, dass Ihr einmal auf mich stolz seid. Dass Ihr seht, dass ich nicht der Idiot bin, für den Ihr mich immer gehalten habt. Aber jetzt, wo Ihr endlich wisst, wer ich bin, fühle ich mich einsamer als je zuvor. Denn jetzt wisst Ihr zwar wer ich bin, aber für alle anderen, wäre ich noch immer das Monster. Es hat sich also nichts geändert. Ich bin noch immer ein Außenseiter, ich bin einsam und das mit Eurem Wissen. Und das macht es für mich umso schwerer." Mit diesen Worten macht Merlin auf den Hacken kehrt und lässt den verblüfften Arthur allein im Zimmer zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur betritt die gemeinsamen Gemächer seines Hofarztes und seines Dieners. Gaius steht an seinem Tisch und rührt gerade eine Trank zusammen. Arthur sieht zu ihm auf: "Gaius, ist Merlin in seinem Zimmer?" Gaius sieht zu Merlins Zimmer, dann zu seinem König zurück: "Seid Ihr gekommen um ihn auch zu verhaften?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Seid nicht albern. Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht tun könnte." Gaius seufzt: "Er sitzt auf seinem Bett. Die Versammlung der Tafelrunde hat ihn sehr mitgenommen." Arthur nickt: "Ich weiß. Gaius, könntet Ihr uns einen Moment allein lassen, bitte?" Der alte Arzt sieht erneut zu Merlins Zimmertür, dann nickt er und legt seine Arbeitsgeräte auf dem Tisch ab. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, sieht er seinem König in die Augen: "Vergebt ihm, er hat es nicht so gemeint. Er ist einfach nur verzweifelt." Arthur lächelt: "Das weiß ich doch. Danke Gaius." Gaius nickt und verlässt das Zimmer.

Der König steigt die wenigen Strufen zu Merlins Zimmer empor. Als er die Tür öffnet, findet er seinen Freund mit angezogenen Knien auf seinem Bett sitzend, vor. Er hat den Kopf auf ihnen abgelehnt. Sein Blick ist traurig und einsam. Arthur tritt an sein Bett und Merlin sieht zu ihm auf. Arthur lächelt ihn an: "Merlin, darf ich mich setzen?" Merlin nimmt seine Beine vom Bett und rückt ein Stück zur Seite. Sein Freund setzt sich neben ihn. Arthur sieht ihn an. Merlin dagegen sieht zu Boden. Es ist Arthur, der das Schweigen bricht: "Merlin, ich wusste nicht, dass du einsam bist. Ich dachte immer, du bist hier glücklich." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. Er sieht jetzt doch zu seinem Herrn auf: "Arthur, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Euch nicht anschreien. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, es ist einfach mit mir durchgegangen. Und natürlich bin ich hier in Camelot glücklich. Hier bin ich zu Hause. Bei Euch. Es tut mir leid."

Arthur lächelt ihn an: "Merlin, ich bin froh, dass du mir hin und wieder deine Meinung sagst, dass weißt du." Aber Merlin schüttelt erneut den Kopf: "Trotzdem, ich bin viel zu weit gegangen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir vergeben." Arthur legt seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes: "Das habe ich schon längst." Merlin versucht ebenfalls zu lächeln, aber der Streit mit seinem Freund, steckt ihm noch zu sehr in den Knochen: "Wie, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Arthur zieht seine Hand zurück, er seufzt: "Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir. Wirst du meine Entscheidung akzeptieren? Was wirst du tun, wenn er morgen während der Gerichtsverhandlung zum Tode verurteilt wird?" Merlin sieht seinem König in die Augen: "Ich werde Eure Entscheidung akzeptieren. Ihr seid mein König. Ich werde Euch immer folgen." Arthur lächelt: "Danke Merlin. Ich verspreche dir, dem Mann wird eine gerechte Verhandlung wiederfahren." Merlin nickt: "Ich verstehe es dennoch nicht. Ich werde es akzeptieren, aber verlangt nicht von mir es gutzuheißen. Das kann ich nicht." Sein König nickt, er erhebt sich und geht zur Tür: "Kommst du mit mir? Wir haben eine Gerichtsverhandlung vorzubereiten." Merlin nickt, er steht auf und folgt seinem König.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Gerichtsverhandlung findet am nächsten Morgen im Ratszimmer statt. König Arthur und seine Königin sitzen auf ihren Stühlen in der Mitte des Raumes. Beide sind nervös. Merlin, steht nägelkauend hinter seinem König. Zu beiden Seiten des Raumes haben sich die Bewohner von Camelot aufgestellt. Die Tür geht auf und zwei Wachen bringen den alten Zauberer herein. Nach ihm betreten Sir Leon und Gaius das Zimmer. Während Gaius sich zu dem alten Zauberer stellt, nimmt Sir Leon eine Position gegenüber den beiden ein. Der König nickt und die Tür wird geschlossen. Er erhebt sich und sieht in die Runde. Dann macht er einen Schritt auf den Zauberer zu: "Ruwen, Euch wird vorgeworfen in Camelot ohne Not Magie angewendet zu haben. Was sagt Ihr hier vor mir und dem Volk von Camelot zu den Vorwürfen?" Der alte Zauberer sieht in die Runde, sein Blick bleibt an Merlin hängen, der ihn mit seinen Augen anfleht. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Aber der alte Zauberer lächelt nur. Dann sieht er zu dem vor ihm stehenden König auf: "Alles was Ihr mir vorwerft ist wahr. Ich habe im Schloßhof Schmetterlinge und Blumen hervorgezaubert."

Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge. Gaius sieht den alten Zauberer jetzt eindringlich an: "Bitte, Ihr macht es nur noch schlimmer. Schweigt endlich!" Aber der alte Mann schüttelt mit dem Kopf: "Ich habe schon viel zu lange geschwiegen. Um genau zu sein, mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich habe mir die Magie nicht ausgesucht, ich wurde damit geboren. Noch vor der großen Reinigung war ich ein angesehener Mann. Danach musste ich mich für den Rest meines Lebens verstecken." Er hält inne und sieht zu den um ihn stehenden Menschen von Camelot. Ich habe nie jemandem etwas getan. Ich habe eine Familie, habe ein Feld bestellt. Ich habe gearbeitet und gelebt wie jeder andere hier in dem Raum. Nur weil ich zaubern kann, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich durch die Gegend laufe und Menschen verzaubere oder gar töte." Gaius sieht ihn noch einmal eindringlich an, dann nickt er ihm zu und lächelt. Der alte Zauberer erzählt weiter: "Ja, ich habe gezaubert mit dem Wissen, dass es mich mein Leben kosten wird. Aber ich weiß auch, dass danach einige Menschen hier ein schlechtes Gewissen haben werden. Ich habe das Gespräch um die Magie wieder in Gang gebracht." Er sieht jetzt den König von Camelot direkt an: "Magie ist nichts schlechtes und zaubern zu können, macht dich nicht automatisch zu einem schlechten Menschen."

Er wendet sich jetzt an das Volk: "Seht mich an, ich bin nur ein alter Mann. Es gibt keinen Grund sich vor mir zu fürchten. Genausowenig wie ihr meine Schmetterlinge fürchten musstet. Ich bin ein Mensch, wie jeder andere auch. Nur das mir die Gabe der Zauberei verliehen wurde. Eine Gabe, die viel Gutes bewirken kann, wenn man sie lässt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn ich mich nicht zu erkennen gegeben hätte, mich niemand als Zauberer erkannt hätte. Denn Zauberei steht den Menschen nicht als böses Zeichen auf der Stirn geschrieben." Der Rede des Zauberers folgt ein langes Schweigen. Arthur ist so beeindruckt von der Courage des Mannes, dass er sich ohne zu antworten, wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzt. Er atmet tief durch: "Dann bitte ich jetzt die Zeugen, das Wort zu ergreifen."

Mit dieser Aufforderung tritt Sir Leon hervor und verbeugt sich. Arthur nickt ihm zu: "Sir Leon habt Ihr gesehen, wie dieser Mann Magie angewandt hat?" Sir Leon antwortet: "Das habe ich Sire. Dieser Mann hat zur Belustigung der Einwohner von Camelot Schmetterlinge und Blumen erscheinen lassen." Arthur fragt noch einmal nach: "Und Ihr seid Euch sicher, dass es sich dabei um Magie handelte, könnte es sich nicht nur um Taschenspielertricks gehandelt haben?" Sir Leon schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Die Augen des Mannes änderten während des Erscheinens der Schmetterlinge die Farbe." Arthur seufzt: "Ich danke Euch Sir Leon. Hat sonst noch jemand etwas zur Be- oder Entlastung des Mannes beizutragen, dann soll er jetzt sprechen!" Daraufhin tritt eine junge Frau aus den Reihen der Zuschauer vor. Unsicher tritt sie vor den König: "Ich bin die Tochter des Mannes, den Ihr zum Tode verurteilen wollt. Er ist mein Vater. Ich bitte Euch um Gnade, denn er selbst ist dafür viel zu stur. Er ist nur ein alter Mann. Er wird niemandem schaden. Ich bitte Euch, lasst ihn mit mir ziehen. Wir werden Camelot verlassen." Jetzt steht der König doch wieder auf: "Habt Ihr ihn hierher begleitet?" Die junge Frau nickt: "Er sagte, er wolle einmal die berühmte Stadt sehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er tatsächlich vorhatte. Wenn ich es geahnt hätte, hätte ich es ihm niemals ermöglicht." Der König nickt: "Ich danke Euch." Die junge Frau geht zu ihrem Vater und stellt sich neben ihm auf.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen den Gesetzen und dem Wissen etwas Falsches zu tun, läuft der König vor seinem Stuhl auf und ab, bis Gwen ihn an dessen Arm ergreift. Sie sieht zu ihm auf: "Du musst eine Entscheidung fällen. Du bist der König, der Oberste Gerichtsherr." Arthur seufzt, er sieht zu seinem Freund Merlin, der noch immer hinter seinem Stuhl steht. Er dreht sich um und sieht in die Augen seines Volkes. Alle scheinen die Luft anzuhalten. Der König von Camelot atmet tief durch: "Im Namen des Königs von Camelot und seinen Bewohnern erkläre ich Euch Ruwen für schuldig gegen das bestehende Gesetz über den Umgang mit Magie verstoßen zun haben." Er hält inne: "Und im Einklang mit diesen Gesetzen bleibt mir keine Wahl als Euch zum Tode zu verurteilen. Ruwen Ihr werdet morgen zur Mittagsstunde hingerichtet." Er nickt den Wachen zu, die den alten Zauberer aus dem Raum führen. Anschließend verlassen die Bewohner von Camelot das Zimmer, ihnen folgen die Ritter. Zurückbleiben Sir Leon, Gaius, Merlin und das königliche Paar.

Arthur sieht alles andere als glücklich aus. Missmutig sieht er zu seinen Freunden auf. Sir Leon tritt als erstes an ihn heran: "Sire, Ihr habt Euch richtig verhalten und entsprechend den Gesetzen gehandelt. Auch wenn es sich im Augenblick falsch anfühlt, Ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen." Arthur sieht seinen Ritter an: "Ich habe gerade einen Menschen zum Tode verurteilt. Weil er Schmetterlinge herbeigezaubert hat." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Gwen und Gaius sehen den König mitleidig an, sie wissen wie schwer ihm die Entscheidung gefallen ist. Sie nicken ihm aufmunternd zu. Dann verlassen sie gemeinsam mit Sir Leon den Raum. Arthur dreht sich zu Merlin um. Der steht noch immer, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hinter dem Stuhl des Königs. Als sich die Blicke der Freunde treffen, geht er einen Schritt auf seinen König zu. Beide verharren in ihrer Bewegung, bis sich Merlin schließlich vor ihm verneigt. Arthur atmet durch, er hat die respektvolle Geste seines Freundes verstanden. Merlin verlässt das Zimmer ebenfalls. Zurück bleibt ein König, der alles andere als zufrieden mit sich und dem Verlauf der Verhandlung ist.


	10. Chapter 10

Im Schloßhof haben die Aufbauarbeiten des Galgens begonnen. Strinrunzelnd steht Merlin vor dem Fenster in den königlichen Gemächern und sieht hinaus. Die Königin tritt hinter ihn und sieht ebenso hinaus: "Merlin, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ist nicht die Entscheidung, die du dir erhofft hast." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht. Das hätte auch ich sein können. Bedeute ich ihm gar nichts? Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein einfacher Diener. Aber ich war immer der Meinung, wir hätten etwas Besonderes." Er seufzt. Gwen ist aufrichtig besorgt: "Merlin, euch beide verbindet etwas Besonderes! Du kannst diese Entscheidung, diese Hinrichtung nicht auf dich beziehen. Er würde dich nie hinrichten! Wie kannst du überhaupt nur an so etwas denken?" Merlin sieht seine Königin jetzt an: "Ich bin ein Zauberer. Der alte Mann ist ein Zauberer. Ich dachte, in Camelot gilt soetwas wie Gleichbehandlung?"

Gwen ist sprachlos: "Merlin...ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll." Der traurige junge Diener sieht wieder hinaus. Der Galgen ist jetzt fast fertig errichtet, bei dem Anblick rutscht Merlin das Herz in die Hose: "Vielleicht sollte ich mich zu erkennen geben? Würde das den Mann retten?" Jetzt ist die Königin entgültig entsetzt: "Merlin, komm zur Vernunft!" Merlin lächelt sie an und mit Sarkasmus fügt er hinzu: "Wieso, Ihr sagtet doch selbst, Arthur würde mich nicht hinrichten." Gwen schüttelt jetzt traurig den Kopf: "Merlin, siehst du denn nicht, was hier passiert? Du setzt gerade deine Freundschaft aufs Spiel! Willst du das? Versuche wenigstens Arthurs Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer sie ihm gefallen ist. Er hat große Angst dich zu verlieren! Und wenn ich dich so sehe, glaube ich fast, dass seine Befürchtungen Realität werden könnten. Gib der Wut und der Trauer nicht nach. Du weißt, was sie aus Morgana gemacht hat. Das bist doch nicht du!"

Merlin seufzt: "Vergleicht mich nicht mit Morgana. Ich werde nie wie sie sein. Ich habe Arthurs Entscheidung längst akzeptiert. Dass heißt aber nicht, dass ich sie gut heißen muss. Ich werde Arthur immer folgen. Aber ich werde deshalb nicht vergessen, wer ich bin. Und ich bin ein Zauberer. Und Arthurs Entscheidung den Mann hinzurichten ist falsch." Er sieht seine Königin noch einmal an, dann fragt er: "Kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun?" Gwen schüttelt traurig den Kopf: "Nein, danke Merlin. Alles was ich mir wünsche ist, dass du und Arthur wieder zueinander findet." Merlin verneigt sich und verlässt das Zimmer.

Als Arthur das Zimmer betritt, steht Gwen noch immer am Fenster. Der Galgen ist jetzt vollständig errichtet. Arthur tritt hinzu, er ist von dem Anblick ebensowenig erfeut wie seine Königin. Er wendet sich ab, suchend sieht er sich im Zimmer um: "Wo ist Merlin? Ich dachte, er ist hier bei dir?" Gwen schüttelt den Kopf, dann dreht sie sich zu Arthur um. Der König sieht sie skeptisch an: "Was ist los? Was ist in meiner Abwesenheit passiert?" Gwen geht auf ihn zu, sie sieht ihn traurig an: "Merlin, er kann sich nicht mit der Hinrichtung anfreunden. Er ist noch immer der Meinung, dass deine Entscheidung falsch ist." Arthur lächelt: "Das ist nun wirklich nichts Neues." Gwen schüttelt erneut den Kopf: "Diesmal ist es anders. Er ist so furchtbar traurig. Er sieht den alten Zauberer stellvertretend für sich selbst. Er sieht sich selbst am Galgen."

Jetzt ist Arthur verblüfft: "Wie kommt er nur darauf? Ich könnte ihn nie hinrichten, er bedeutet mir viel zuviel. Er ist mein treuester Freund. Ich brauche ihn. Camelot braucht ihn." Gwen lächelt ihren Mann jetzt an: "Ich weiß das. Aber weiß er es? Vielleicht solltest du ihm das sagen. Er ist ein Zauberer, wie der Mann, den du hinrichten lässt. Er ist traurig und verunsichert. Und ich bin sicher, er ist gerade in diesem Augenblick sehr einsam." Arthur sieht zur Tür: "Bist du sicher? Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach abwarten. Wenn die Hinrichtung vorüber ist, wird sich unser Umgang hoffentlich wieder normalisieren." Gwen drückt jetzt seine Schulter: "Geh zu ihm. Er braucht dich. Zeig ihm, dass er dir etwas bedeutet. Zeig ihm, dass die Hinrichtung des alten Zauberers nichts mit ihm zu tun hat." Arthur seufzt und nickt: "Also schön, ich werde mal nach ihm sehen."


	11. Chapter 11

Als Arthur das Zimmer seines Dieners und Freundes betritt, überrascht er ihn beim Packen. Verwundert sieht er ihn an: "Merlin, was machst du hier?" Der junge Zauberer sieht seinen König an: "Ich packe ein paar Sachen zusammen." Der König geht auf ihn zu: "Merlin, was soll das? Rede mit mir!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich habe Euch versprochen, Eure Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Das tue ich. Aber ich kann während der Hinrichtung nicht neben Euch stehen. Ich kann es nicht. Ich werde Camelot solange verlassen." Jetzt ist Arthur erst Recht entsetzt: "Merlin, weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst?" Merlin nickt: "Ich bin mir dessen vollkommen bewusst. Ich verlasse morgen in aller Frühe die Stadt. Ich werde entweder noch am Abend oder am nächsten Morgen zu Euch zurückkehren." Arthur macht noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu: "Bitte Merlin, geh nicht. Ich brauche deinen Zuspruch. Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite. Ich kann das nicht ohne dich."

Merlin sieht zu Boden: "Arthur, Ihr müsst das ohne mich schaffen. Ich kann unmöglich dabei zusehen. Es geht einfach nicht. Allein der Gedanke an die, um den Galgen herumstehende Menge, ich kann ihn kaum ertragen." Arthur setzt sich fassungslos auf Merlins Bett: "Merlin, ich wusste, dass dich das sehr mitnimmt. Ich wusste, dass dich der Zauberer sehr berührt aber so sehr? Ist er dir wichtiger als ich?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Nichts ist mir wichtiger als Ihr. Und damit das so bleibt, kann ich Euch dabei nicht zusehen, wie Ihr den Mann hinrichtet." Er setzt sich zu seinem König aufs Bett: "Euch gehört meine Treue, mein Leben. Zu wissen, dass Ihr den Mann hinrichten werdet, kann ich kaum ertragen. Zu sehen, wie Ihr den Mann hinrichtet, werde ich nicht ertragen. Ich möchte Euer Diener sein, Ihr seid mein König und Freund. Ich würde alles für Euch tun. Aber das Eine kann ich nicht. Bitte verlangt das nicht von mir. Wenn ich Euch dabei zusehe, wir Ihr den Mann hinrichtet, werde ich Euch vielleicht nie wieder vertrauen können. Wenn ich Euch dabei zusehe, werde ich mich immer fürchten, dass ich der Nächste bin." Er sieht Arthur eindringlich an: "Bitte lasst mich die Stadt morgen verlassen. Ich muss Euch verlassen um Euch hinterher noch dienen zu können. Und ich möchte Euch wirklich dienen. Ich möchte auch weiterhin Euer Diener sein. Und vor allem möchte ich weiterhin Euer Freund sein." Arthur nickt. Zu mehr ist er nicht fähig. Er nickt. Er erhebt sich und geht zur Tür: "Merlin, geh nicht ohne mir Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Versprich es mir." Merlin nickt: "Ich verspreche es." Der König verlässt niedergeschlagen Merlins Zimmer.


	12. Chapter 12

Der König ist bereits auf dem Weg in seine Gemächer, als er kehrt macht und in den Kerker geht. Vor der Zelle des Zauberers hält er an und sieht hinein. Der alte Mann, der für soviel Unruhe sorgt, liegt friedlich auf seiner Liege. Als er den König bemerkt, setzt er sich auf: "Euer Hoheit? Danke das Ihr mich besucht. Es ist doch etwas einsam hier unten. Meine einzige Gesellschaft ist der Wachmann und der ist nicht gerade gesprächig." Arthur sieht ihn wütend an: "Ihr, wisst Ihr eigentlich welchen Schaden Ihr hier angerichtet habt? Eure hübschen Schmetterlinge haben weitreichendere Konsequenzen als Ihr auch nur erahnen könntet." Der alte Mann lächelt: "Dann habe ich also alles richtig gemacht. Die Magie ist in aller Munde."

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Wieso jetzt? Hättet Ihr nicht einfach warten können, bis ich nach und nach das Gesetz gelockert hätte?" Der alte Mann lächelt erneut: "Und wie lange hätte das gedauert? Nicht alle Zauberer haben noch so viel Zeit um Jahre zu warten." Arthur ist schockiert: "Und deshalb kommt Ihr hierher um Unruhe zu stiften?" Jetzt steht der alte Zauberer auf: "Ich habe nur getan, was ich für richtig hielt. Wenn das verwerflich ist, dann tut es mir leid." Arthur schüttelt erneut den Kopf: "Ich muss Euch hinrichten lassen. Obwohl ich es gar nicht will." Der alte Mann sieht ihm in die Augen: "Wieso macht Ihr es dann? Ich dachte, Ihr seid der König? Und wenn Ihr mich nicht hinrichten lassen wollt, wieso habt Ihr dann nach wie vor solche Gesetze? Was steckt also wirklich dahinter? Habt Ihr Euch das einmal gefragt? Vielleicht habt Ihr einfach Angst vor der eigenen Courage. Oder vor der Wahrheit."

Verblüfft sieht ihn Arthur an: "Wie meint Ihr das?" Der alte Mann antwortet: "Das ist doch einfach. Wenn Ihr die Magie plötzlich erlauben würdet, was würden dann alle denken? Dann wäre offensichtlich, dass all die Jahre falsche Entscheidungen getroffen wurden. Was wäre wenn Morgana sich nie verstecken hätte müssen, wenn sie nie einsam gewesen wäre? Hätte sie dann einen Grund für ihren Hass gehabt? Habt Ihr Euch das je gefragt? Ihr seid wirklich ein guter König und ich erkenne, dass Ihr Euch in die richtige Richtung bewegt, aber viele Eurer Probleme sind hausgemacht. Solange Zauberer sich verstecken müssen, solange sie sich weiter in die Enge getrieben fühlen, solange Minderheiten verfolgt werden, wird es in Camelot keinen wahren Frieden geben. Bedenkt meine Worte." Fassungslos sieht der König den alten Mann an: "Ich versuche die Magie Stück für Stück zurückzubringen, dass bin ich schon jemandem Besonderen schuldig, aber das geht nicht so schnell. Das Volk trägt meine Vorstöße die Magie betreffend noch nicht mit. Ihr versucht etwas zu Erzwingen, was sich nicht Erzwingen lässt."

Der Alte lächelt: "Dann müsst Ihr mich hinrichten." Arthur sieht zu Boden: "Ich fürchte, wenn ich das tue, verliere ich jemanden, den ich unmöglich verlieren kann." Jetzt sieht er zu ihm auf: "Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag. Ich befreie Euch und schmuggle Euch heimlich nach draußen. Morgen werde ich bekannt geben, dass Ihr geflohen seid. Ihr werdet leben und ich muss niemanden hinrichten." Der Alte setzt sich wieder auf seine Liege: "Da werde ich nicht mitmachen. Mein Ziel war es die Magie zurück in das Gedächtnis der Menschen zubringen. Ich werde jetzt nicht davor weglaufen. Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, dass die Hinrichtung öffentlich zur Mittagsstunde und damit unter vielen Zeugen stattfindet." Arthur versucht ein letztes Mal den Mann umzustimmen: "Ich bitte Euch, nehmt man Angebot an und verlasst heimlich die Stadt. Zwingt mich nicht zu etwas, was ich nicht tun will." Aber der Alte legt sich sattdessen wieder auf seine Liege. Er schließt seine Augen: "Ich wünsche Euch und Eurer Königin eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Der König dreht sch um und läuft Richtung Kerkerausgang, als der Mann ihm erneut nachruft: "Ihr seid der König. Ihr seid Camelot. Ihr trefft die Entscheidung. Und entscheiden müsst Ihr Euch."


	13. Chapter 13

Im Morgengrauen ist Merlin bereits auf den Beinen. Er belädt sein Pferd, welches im Schloßhof steht. Er bereitet seinen Ausritt vor. Er verstaut sein Proviant in der Satteltasche und sieht zu den Gemächern seines Königs hoch. Jetzt bereut er es, ihm versprochen zu haben, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Lieber wäre er still und heimlich davon geritten. Er seufzt: "Aber versprochen ist versprochen." Also dreht er sich zur Treppe um und läuft diese hoch. Als er das Schloss betritt, wartet sein König bereits hinter der Tür: "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest dein Versprechen nicht halten." Er lächelt seinen Freund traurig an. Merlin versucht zu lächeln: "Arthur, ich danke Euch. Danke, dass Ihr mich heute gehen lasst." Sein König schüttelt den Kopf: "Nicht ganz freiwillig. Mir wäre lieber, du würdest heute an meiner Seite stehen. Aber ich verstehe auch, weshalb du heute nicht in Camelot bleiben willst. Wohin gehst du?"

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern: "Ist das wichtig?" Arthur seufzt: "Ich möchte nur wissen, wo ich dich finden kann. Das ist alles." Merlin sieht zu seinem Pferd heraus auf den Hof. "Zu einem See. Erinnert Ihr Euch an den See, in dem wir Sir Elyan bestattet haben? Da findet Ihr mich." Arthur lächelt: "Danke Merlin. Wirst du zum Abendessen zurück sein?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich denke nicht." Sein Freund fragt jetzt genauer nach: "Aber du wirst doch zurückkommen? Oder nicht?" Merlin dreht sich wieder zu seinem König um, er sieht ihm in die Augen. Die Augen des Königs, sie sind voller Furcht. Merlin antwortet mit einer Verbeugung: "Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich zu Euch zurückkehren werde." Arthur atmet durch: "Danke Merlin. Ich werde auf dich warten. Sei vorsichtig. Und lass dich nicht wegfangen, hörst du?" Jetzt muss auch der junge Zauberer ein wenig lächeln. In den Worten des Königs, steht aufrichtige Sorge. "Arthur, ich bin nur einen Tag weg." Doch der König schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich habe dennoch Angst dich zu verlieren, diese Hinrichtung.." Merlin unterbricht seinen König jetzt liebevoll: "Arthur, das werdet Ihr nicht, Ihr werdet mich nicht verlieren. Ich könnte Euch niemals verlassen."


	14. Chapter 14

Der König und seine Königin stehen auf dem Balkon. Nervös sehen sie in den Schloßhof hinunter. Dort befindet sich der vorbereitete Galgen. Der Henker überprüft ein letzes Mal das Seil. Um den Galgen herum, haben sich die Einwohner von Camelot versammelt. In diesem Moment wird der alte Zauberer durch mehrere Wachen zum Galgen geführt. Alle sind still, alle beobachten gespannt die Situation. Der alte Mann steigt bereits unter den Augen des königlichen Paares die Treppe hinauf. Er stellt sich auf den Holzklotz und der Henker legt das Seil um ihn. Der alte Mann sieht lächelnd in die Runde. Plötzlich klettert eine junge Frau auf das Podium des Galgens. Sie umarmt den alten Mann, sie weint laut, sie schluchzt. Es ist die Tochter des alten Mannes. Die Wachen treten hinzu und ziehen sie weg. Angespannt sehen alle zum König hoch. Arthur sieht den alten Mann an, er sieht seine Tochter an und er sieht zum Ausgang des Schloßhofes. Ein Bild von seinem zaubernden Freund erscheint vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er sieht wieder in den Hof hinunter. Er ist als ob die Zeit still steht, es kommt ihm unendlich vor.

Jetzt ergrift Gwen seine Hand. Der König sieht unglücklich in ihre Augen. Sie lächelt ihn an: "Arthur, sie warten auf dein Zeichen. Du bist der König, vergiss das nie. Du triffst die Entscheidung. Folge deinem Herzen." Der König dreht sich wieder dem Galgen zu. Er sieht in die erwartenden Augen der Bewohner von Camelot. Er hebt die Hand. Doch anstatt das Signal für die Hinrichtung zu geben, ergreift er das Wort: "Halt! Wartet!" Er sieht in die verwunderten Gesichter der Menschen, bevor er hinzufügt: "Ich kann das nicht zulassen."

Er atmet tief duch: "Volk von Camelot, entgegen der bereits getroffenen Verurteilung und entgegen der bestehenden Gesetze, habe ich entschieden, den Mann nicht hinzurichten. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass dieser Zauberer gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hat. Ja, er hat gezaubert. Aber er hat Schmetterlinge herbeigezaubert. Ich kann keinen Menschen hinrichten lassen, der Schmetterlinge herbeigezaubert hat. Ich betrachte mich als einen gerechten König, ich betrachte Camelot als ein gerechtes Königreich. Dementsprechend bin ich der Meinung, dass Gesetzesverstößen auch gerechte Strafen zu folgen haben. Diesen Mann hinzurichten, ist nicht gerecht. Es ist schlichtweg falsch." Die Menschen von Camelot sehen verblüfft zu ihrem König auf. Sie strahlen und nicken ihm zustimmed zu. Davon bestärkt, fährt Arthur nun fort: "Ruwen, Ihr werdet das Königreich verlassen. Ihr habt Zeit bis zum morgigen Mittag." Er nickt jetzt seinen Wachen zu: "Lasst ihn gehen." Der Henker nimmt ihm das Seil vom Hals und der alte Mann steigt vom Block. Die Wachen öffnen seine Fesseln. Sofort fällt ihm seine Tochter vor Freude um den Hals. Der alte Mann lächelt und verneigt sich. Dann treten er und seine Tochter vom Podium herunter. Arthur atmet durch. Und gleichzeitig fällt ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.

Dennoch ist er sich unsicher, was die Reaktion seines Volkes betrifft. Doch zu Unrecht. Es jubelt ihm zu: "Lang lebe der König! Lang lebe der König!" Glücklich sieht er seiner Königin in die Augen und küsst sie. Jetzt ist das Volk vor Begeisterung kaum noch zu halten. Es winkt ihm zu. Erst nach mehreren Minuten löst sich die Menschenmenge auf. Fröhlich plappernd läuft es in alle Richtungen auseinander. Einzig das königliche Paar verharrt auf dem Balkon und wirft einen letzten Blick auf den leeren Galgen. Arthur seufzt: "Ich wünschte, Merlin hätte mich so gesehen." Gwen lächelt ihn an: "Ich bin mir sicher, er wäre sehr stolz auf dich." Beide lächeln sich an. Dann tritt Gwen nach hinten weg und verlässt den Balkon. Arhur wirft einen Blick zum Ausgang des Schloßhofes, seine Augen suchen. Sie suchen seinen Freund. Vergeblich, Merlin ist nicht da.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin ist derweil am See eingetroffen. Vom Ausgang der Hinrichtung hat er nichts mitbekommen. Stumm und traurig steht er vor dem See und sieht aufs Wasser. Die Erinnerungen an Freya, Lancelot und Elyan kehren zurück. Nach Augenblicken der Stille, wendet er sich ab und geht zu dem kleinen Feuer, dass er entfacht hat, zurück. Er setzt sich und isst sein Abendessen. Er ist zwiegespalten. Einerseits fühlt er sich hier geborgen, den schmerzlich Vermissten so nah. Gleichzeitig ist er jedoch einsamer als je zuvor. Er sehnt sich nach einem Freund zum Reden, unwillkührlich muss er an Gwaine denken. "Wie geht es dir mein Freund? Hast du schon den Met ins Königreich geholt? Ich vermisse deinen Humor. Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest der Situation trotz allem etwas Witziges abgewinnen können. Deine lockere Stimmung könnte ich jetzt gut brauchen."

"Sir Gwaine?" Königin Annis fragt ihn erneut. Er schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Annis lächelt ihn an: "Alles in Ordnung?" Gwaine nickt: "Entschuldigt, ich war kurz abgelenkt. Wer ist der nächste?" Die Königin grinst: "Jetzt folgen die Häuser der Earls. Bist du bereit?" Gwaine seufzt: "Nein. Das kann sich doch kein Mensch merken. Das ist so schwer zu behalten. Wozu muss ich das alles wissen?" Annis lächelt: "Ihr müsst die wichtigsten Personen im Königreich kennen, da kommt Ihr nicht drum herum." Der Ritter seufzt erneut: "Ich bin furchtbar schlecht im Merken von Namen, insbesondere wenn es sich dabei um Adlige handelt. Ich bringe sie sicherlich alle durcheinander. Wieso müssen die auch alle so ähnliche Name haben und klingen, als seien sie bereits ausgestorben?" Er nimmt noch einen großen Schluck aus seinem Kelch und nickt Annis zu: "Dann mal herein mit dem nächsten Fossil."

Merlin hat sich nebem dem Feuer ausgestreckt. Er sieht in den Himmel. Die Nacht ist sternenklar. Es scheint als leuchten die Sterne heute besonders hell. Merlin lächelt instinktiv, als er das Sternenbild des Drachen erkennt. "Kilgarrah" flüstert er den Namen des großen Drachen. Intuitiv setzt er sich auf und ruft ihn zu sich: "Draca, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid!"(phonetisch: Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes!) Aber der Drache erscheint nicht, wie auch, hat er doch sein Leben für Arthur gegeben. Dennoch hat sich etwas verändert. Das Sternenbild des Drachen, es leuchtet plötzlich noch intensiver. Gleichzeitig kommt eine kühle Briese auf. Wie ein Hauch streicht sie über Merlins Arme. Wie eine Berührung umfasst sie ihn. Im nächsten Moment friert alles in der Bewegung ein. Die Baumwipfel stehen still, die Wellen des Sees sind verstummt, der Wind ist verschwunden.

Stattdessen rauscht ein Flüstern durch die Blätter, durch das Gras: "Merlin! Merlin!" Der junge Zauberer springt auf, verunsichert sieht er sich um. Da ruft ihn die Stimme erneut, sie ruft ihn in seinem Kopf! Es ist die Stimme des großen Drachen: "Merlin!" Merlin sieht sich suchend um: "Wo steckst du?" Die stimme antwortet flüsternd: "Ich bin überall und nirgends. Ich bin in der Luft und im Wasser, im Feuer und in der Erde. Ich fliege mit dem Wind, wenn du mich rufst. Ich bin Magie und die Magie bist du. Wir sind Eins." Merlin kann kaum glauben, was er da vernimmt. Er ist so voller Freude und Glück, dass er sich kaum beherrschen kann. Er hat so viele Fragen, doch bevor er eine stellen kann, ergreift der Drache das Wort: "Merlin, kehre nach Hause zurück. Gehe zu deinem König. Er braucht dich."

Merlin schließt die Augen: "Ich kann noch nicht nach Hause gehen. Ich brauche noch ein bißchen Zeit." Aber der Drache setzt nach: "Merlin, die Dinge sind nicht immer einfach. Du weißt das. Aber du hast seine Akzeptanz. Du kannst die Magie nach Camelot zurückbringen. Kehre zu ihm zurück. Warte nicht bis morgen." Merlin nickt und sieht zum Sternbild hinauf. "Merlin, vertraue deinem König!"Merlin lächelt: "Ich danke dir. Ich danke dir. Ich habe deinen Zuspruch so dringend benötigt. Ich brauchte so dringend ein Geschöpf der Magie zum Reden. Aber wie ist das möglich?" Die leichte Briese keht jetzt zurück, sie umarmt den jungen Zauberer: "Merlin, ich sagte doch, ich werde unsterblich sein. Ich bin unsterblich durch dich. Ich lebe in deinen Erinnerungen. Ich werde immer bei dir sein." Dann ist der Spuk urplötzlich vorbei. Die Baumwipfel bewegen sich wieder, die Wellen rauschen, der Wind schürt das fast erloschene Feuer wieder an. Merlin lächelt. "Danke alter Freund. Danke." Dann dreht er sich zu seinem Pferd um und beginnt seinen Heimritt vorzubereiten.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur legt neben seiner Königin im Bett. Während seine Frau tief und fest schläft, liegt der König wach und starrt zur Decke. Seine Gedanken sind noch immer bei der Hinrichtung. Den ganzen Nachmittag hat er auf Merlin gewartet, vergeblich. Sein Freund ist nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Immernoch befürchtet er, dass er nicht nach Hause kommt. Er seufzt: "Merlin, wo steckst du? Komm nach Hause." Ein Aufleuchten erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als würden die Sterne heute besonders hell leuchten, fällt ein Lichtstrahl ins Zimmer. Der König steht auf und schleicht aus dem Zimmer. Nur in Hosen bekleidet, tritt er in den Schloßhof. Als er zu den Sternen emporsieht, erkennt er das Sternbild des Drachen. Es leuchtet, wie nie zuvor. Unwillkürlich muss er lächeln.

Plötzlich streicht eine kühle Briese um ihn, dann verblassen die Sterne und alles ist, wie es sein sollte. Friedlich. Jetzt entzündet sich Arthur eine Fackel und schreitet über den Schloßhof. Er geht an der verwunderten Wachen vorbei und steigt auf die Stadtmauer. Er lässt seinen Blick schweifen. Über die Unterstadt, die Wiesen, die Wälder, über Camelot. Er lächelt: "Ich habe diesen Mann für dich verschont. Und für Camelot. Der alte Mann hatte Recht. Wir müssen jedem die Möglichkeiten geben , so respektiert zu werden, wie er es verdient." Dann fügt er traurig hinzu: "Bitte, Merlin, gib mir die Gelegenheit dir alles zu erklären. Komm nach Hause. Ich kann Camelot nicht ohne dich regieren. Was ist schon ein König ohne seinen Diener." Ohne dass er es bemerkte, hat sich seine Königin, sie ist dick in einen Mantel gehüllt, zu ihm gesellt.

"Arthur, komm wieder ins Bett. Ich bin sicher, er kommt zu dir zurück. Er hat es dir versprochen." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Und wenn nicht? Ich an seiner Stelle, würde nicht zu mir zurückkehren. Weshalb sollte er auch? Hier muss er sich verstecken, ich stehe nicht zu ihm. Immer muss er Angst haben, doch noch am Galgen zu enden. Ich bin mir sicher, ohne mich, würde es ihm viel besser gehen." Jetzt sieht ihm Gwen in die Augen: "Vielleicht. Aber du darfst eins nicht vergessen. Er liebt dich. Er liebt dich mehr als er sich selbst liebt. Ohne dich, ist er einsam. Denn ihr beide, ihr gehört zusammen. Deshalb wird nach Hause kommen. Er wird zu dir zurückkehren. Komm ins Bett." Arthur küsst seine Frau: "Ich komme gleich. Gib mir noch eine Minute." Gwen nickt und geht zurück ins Schloss. Arthur wirft noch einen Blick in die Sterne. Er seufzt und folgt dann seiner Frau zurück ins Bett.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin reitet durch die Dunkelheit. Dank seiner Magie, kann er den Weg nach Hause gut erkennen. Die Worte des Drachen haben ihm Mut gemacht. Trotzdem bleiben ein Rest Zweifel. "Wie wird unser Verhältnis sein, jetzt wo er diesen Mann hingerichtet hat? Wird es uns belasten? Kann ich es ausblenden, in dem Wissen, dass er es in bestem Glauben für Camelot getan hat? Und wie wird Arthur damit umgehen, dass ich ihn an diesem schweren Tag allein gelassen habe?" Er seufzt. Die Sonne geht bereits auf, als er die Straße zur Stadt erreicht.

Arthur sitzt hinter einem langen Tisch im Ratszimmer. Er ist heute besonders früh aufgestanden, da er eh keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Immer wieder sieht er zu Tür und wartet darauf, dass sie sich öffnet und Merlin eintritt. Noch immer hat er Sorge, sein Freund könnte es sich anders überlegt haben. Traurig nimmt der das Stück Papier und setzt sein königliches Siegel darunter. Es ist die überarbeitete Fassung des Gesetzes zum Umgang mit Magie:

"Es ist verboten Magie in Camelot zu praktizieren."

"Ein Mensch, der Magie nutzt um sich selbst zu verteidigen, verstößt nicht gegen das Gesetz."

"Ein Mensch, der Magie nutzt um eine Gefahr für Leib oder Leben, hohe Rechtsgüter, Freiheit oder Ehre für sich oder andere abzuwenden, verstößt nicht gegen das Gesetz."

"Bei Zuwiderhandlungen gegen das Gesetz werden einzelfallabhängig Strafen verhängt, die der Schwere der Straftat gerecht werden müssen."

Stolz liest er es ein letztes Mal: "Merlin, jetzt musst du nur noch nach Hause kommen. Ich kann kaum erwarten, dir das zu zeigen." Und wieder sieht er zur Tür. Schließlich steht er auf und geht zum Fenster herüber. Er sieht in den Schloßhof. Der alte Zauberer und seine Tochter stehen dort und bereiten ihre Abreise vor. Arthur lächelt. Er dreht sich um und geht zur Tür hinaus.

Er läuft die Treppe in den Schloßhof hinunter: "Ruwen?" Der alte Zauberer dreht sich zum König um: "Euer Hoheit? Ihr seid schon so früh auf?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich habe nicht wirklich schlafen können. Ihr macht Euch auf den Weg?" Ruwen nickt: "Wir gehen nach Hause." Er lächelt seiner Tochter zu, die neben ihm steht. Arthur lächelt beide an: "Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Heimreise. Ich danke Euch." Der alte Zauberer nickt: "Ich danke Euch. Auf wiedersehen, MyLord. Bitte, könnt Ihr Merlin von mir grüßen?" Kurz ist der König verblüfft, dann nickt er: "Natürlich." Der alte Zauberer und seine Tochter laufen in Richtung des Ausgangs des Schloßhofes.

In diesem Moment kommt Merlin durch das Tor geritten. Es ist still im Schloß und im Schloßhof. Bis auf die zwei Wachen am Tor sind auf den ersten Blick keine anderern Menschen zu erkennen. Er steigt ab und als er um die Ecke biegt, kommen ihm ein alter Mann und eine junge Frau entgegen. Der Zauberer und seine Tochter! Er lebt! Hinter den beiden steht Arthur auf der Treppe, er lächelt. Merlin läuft auf seinen König zu, er strahlt.

Nun hat auch sein König seinen Freund im Schloßhof entdeckt. Glücklich lächelt er ihn an. Er ist stolz. Als Merlin an dem Zauberer vorbeigeht, dreht der sich zu ihm um und winkt. Merlin lächelt und nickt ihm zu. In Gedanken ist er aber bereits bei seinem Freund.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin hat den Zauberer bereits passiert. Vor ihm steht sein König. Die Morgensonne wirft einen ersten Sonnenstrahl auf ihn. Als Merlin einen weiteren Schritt auf seinen König zu macht, knallt es plötzlich am Tor. Der König und Merlin sehen sich an. "Merlin, was war das?" Merlin sieht zum Tor: "Es kam von dahinten." Arthur läuft die Treppe herunter an Merlin vorbei auf das Tor zu. Merlin ist an seiner Seite.

Ruwen steht im Zugang zum Schloßhof: "Hör auf. Ich bitte dich. Wieso tust du das? Nach allem, was wir erreicht haben?" Ruwens Tochter schreitet auf ihren Vater zu: "Vater, geh aus dem Weg. Ich werde dem jetzt ein Ende machen. Ja, er hat dich verschont. Aber wieviele von uns hat er bereits hinrichten lassen? Ich habe diese Wachen aus dem Weg geräumt und jetzt werde ich diesen selbstgefälligen König töten. Geh mir aus dem Weg." Ruwen schüttelt den Kopf: "Das kann ich nicht. Du wirst mich zuerst töten müssen." Seine Tochter lacht: "Meinst du, dass kann ich nicht? Wieso beschützt du ihn? Die Pendragons haben uns verfolgt und abgeschlachtet." Der alte Zauberer ist entsetzt: "Aber erkennst du denn nicht, das der Wandel bereits begonnen hat? Du könntest jetzt alles zunichte machen!" Aber sie lächelt nur: "Es gibt keine Zeugen mehr. Nur noch dich, den König, diesen Diener und mich. Und jetzt geh beiseite." Ruwen sieht ihr entgegen: "Das werde ich nicht." Seine Tochter lächelt: "Wie du willst."

Als Merlin und Arthur das Tor erreichen, liegen dort zu beiden Seiten, die beiden Wachen. Merlin ist zu ihnen herangetreten. Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Sie sind tot."In Arthurs Augen steht Enttäuschung. Merlin sieht traurig zu dem König auf. Er ist fassungslos. Als sie in den Eingangsbereich sehen, wird der alte Zauberer gerade gegen die Wand geschleudert. Jetzt stehen Arthur und Merlin der Tochter des Zauberers gegenüber. Sie lächelt boshaft. Sie hebt die Hand: "Auf wiedersehen König von Camelot!" Bevor sie jedoch einen weiteren Zauber ausprechen kann, wird sie durch die Luft geschleudert und prallt voller Wucht gegen eine Wand. Sie ist sofort tot. Arthur sieht zu Merlin herüber. Gerade noch erkennt er, wie seine Augen die Farbe gwechselt haben. Beide sehen sich an.

Von dem alten Zauberer kommt ein Stöhnen, der König und sein Diener gehen zu ihm . Merlin nimmt den Kopf des Zauberers auf seinen Schoß. Arthur kniet neben ihm nieder. Der alte Zauberer lächelt. Dann schließt er die Augen, er murmelt einen letzten Zauber, bevor er stirbt. Merlin und Arthur sehen auf. Um sie herum steigen hunderte von farbenfrohen Schmetterlingen auf, umkreisen sie und fliegen über das Schloß in Richtung Sonne davon.


End file.
